


Instant Karma

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [46]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Well, they did what he said.





	Instant Karma

**Author's Note:**

> For the October 2017 Watson's Woes Monthly Prompt, “masquerade.”

Captain Gregson tipped his Stetson and adjusted his tin Marshall star. “They haven’t shown yet?”

Detective Bell shrugged, resplendent in a purple velvet suit and matching electric guitar. “Sherlock said they’d be here about now.” Police from several precincts wandered the hall in vampire capes, clown shoes, orange wigs or cat costumes amid paper jack o’ lanterns and witches over the refreshment table.

Captain Stegler laughed over his punch cup. “Those two? I told them they should show up dressed as John and Yoko!” The white-haired white man took a drink, then looked up at the silence around him (save for someone’s phone playing “Monster Mash” in the background). “What? Oh, come on, don’t tell me this is more of that political correctness bullshit!”

“Actually, Captain, that was a splendid suggestion of yours,” Sherlock’s cultured English voice responded from the doorway.

Everyone turned to face them. Two seconds later everyone was laughing their asses off except for the red-faced Stegler.

Joan Watson smiled behind a pair of round glasses, her hair tied back in a ponytail, a moustache and beard eyebrow-penciled on, and her white-clad arm resting on an acoustic guitar slung over her shoulder. “Happy Halloween, Captain Stegler.”

Sherlock Holmes, clad in an identical white suit to that of his partner, brushed the long black hair of his wig back.


End file.
